1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to hand trucks and more particularly to a folding hand truck with enhanced structural strength.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,859 discloses a vertically folding hand truck and methods of its operation and construction. The patent is characterized in that a dual wheel foldable hand truck with a nose plate has a skeletal frame including laterally spaced vertical side rails. The frame has hingedly connected upper and lower frame sections with upper and lower side rails meeting at side rail interfaces. Handle operated lock slides are carried by the upper rail sections for downward sliding movement to releasably lock the frame sections in planar alignment. The foldable nose automatically locks in operative position when swung down from stowed position.
However, the frame of the patent is not structurally strong. Thus, it may malfunction when an excessive load is carried by the hand truck.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.